Family, Pt II
by omegafire17
Summary: Yui was overjoyed to learn she could come to the real world, even if the process would take years - but that hasn't stopped the family from being with each other. Of course, a little heart-to-heart may start changing things soon. Takes place after Family, AsunaXKazuto, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sword Art Online, manga or anime, or any of it's characters whatsoever.

**Rating:** T

**Enjoy :) ...yeah, just that lol.**

* * *

_ALO_  
_Aincrad, the floating castle_

_Floor 22_

"Mmph-oh what a day!"

"How would you know?" she asked playfully, adjusting the towel around her waist. "You were buried in the sand half the time!"

He grinned at her. "But I got even in that water-fight."

Holding her hand, Yui giggled at them play-fighting, still full of excitement from their family day at the beach. "That was so much fun" she breathed, smiling, leaning against her arm. "Learning how to swim, making sand castles, and more!"

Kirito smiled, getting down to her level and patting her on the head. "And there's more where that came from for next time" he said gently. "Or maybe instead, we could go on another underwater segment, and see some dolphins playing."

She lit up. "That sounds so exciting!" she breathed, grinning, eyes closed briefly. "I've seen their pictures on ALO's servers, but I've never seen them in motion - what are they like?"

Above Yui, she wanted to answer, but Kirito continued answering before she could - she was a little exasperated, but Yui's excitement was enough for her to be content. And anyway, Kirito said: "Well, they're extremely playful, for one thing" he said, going along with a motion here and there. "They almost glide through the water, and they're extremely friendly - they even allow some people to pet them at those water shows in the real world."

"Really!?"

"Totally! You just gotta be careful in the splash zone."

"When we get you into the real world" she stated softly, Yui and Kirito looking at her. "We'll take you to one - I promise, Yui."

The little girl's eyes welled up with tears, but it was with such happiness it couldn't be mistaken. Wordless, she hugged her mother tightly, who returned the favor - and she looked at Kirito, her own eyes getting wet. He smiled gently, stepping closer, hugging them both the way he did.

"Mommy" Yui breathed, almost hiccuped. "Daddy."

"Yui" the two parents breathed at the same time.

* * *

_Some time later_

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Yui" she breathed softly, hugging her daughter, who held on tightly against her nightgown. "But we're not gonna log out just yet."

"Hmm?"

Footsteps, and they both looked as Kirito walked into the bedroom, wearing his usual-minus-the-coat. "I thought we might log out in the falling-asleep manner" he said mildly, stepping closer. "But before that, all three of us will snuggle in the same bed, and be a family."

His choice of 'snuggle' made her blush, but she still smiled. "Would you like that, Yui?"

The little girl lit up at that, her cheeks a little red from excitement. "I would!" she breathed, eyes shining. "If it's not too embarassing, I mean!"

"Nonsense" Kirito said, patting her on the head. "Having you sleep with us isn't embarrassing, it's comforting" he continued, slowly getting into bed, and leaving the covers open for them. Yui was quick (and happy) to join in, while she gently scooted in as well - soon the three of them were laying there together, her and Kirito facing each other, and Yui on her back. They were close enough that they could feel each other's warmth.

"I'm so glad I met you, mommy, daddy" Yui breathed, mouth open in a smile. "Being with you makes me so happy."

She smiled, resting her arm over Yui's shoulder, her own eyes shining. "And you make us feel the same, Yui" she breathed, perfectly content.

"Yeah" Kirito agreed softly, slowly kissing their daughter on the forehead. "I mean look at you; you're adorable."

Yui blushed, but it was with happiness. "Daddy" she breathed softly, snuggling in even closer against him. Kirito smiled even more, looking at her (her eyes were shining), and they both held her close.

"I can't wait for the day we get you into the real world, Yui" she breathed, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "Even if it takes years."

"Well, maybe that will take awhile, but there are smaller steps we can do" Kirito whispered.

"Hmm?" she breathed, at the same time as her daughter.

He chuckled a bit. "I've been working with your father, Asuna" he said gently, holding her hand with his other one. "I've asked him if there's any way to take the data installed in a Nervegear, and make a hologram of it in the real world."

She stared at him for a moment. "You mean, one we could touch?" she asked, excited.

He tilted his head. "Well, that might take extra time, but-" he breathed, but still smiled. "It might still be possible to have Yui in the real world, as a hologram-"

"I'll be able to see the real world myself!?" Yui cried out, almost shaking with the excitement.

He grinned. "We'll make sure you can" he said, ruffling her hair a little, to which they all laughed at (Yui a little indignantly, but still happily).

After that though, Yui made a sound. "But, if I'm just a hologram, I won't be able to hug you" she breathed, worried. "Or touch you in any way..."

She gently kissed her daughter's cheek, drawing her attention. "Maybe not at first, but you will be able to" she assured lovingly. "And besides, even if you're a hologram, your data will still exist on Kirito's Nervegear, so we'll still be able to visit you."

Kirito nodded. "Yeah, we'll all still be there."

The worry remained in her eyes, but there was also happiness there. "As long as we can be together, that's all I want, mommy, daddy" she breathed, snuggling against both of them, content.

And the two of them couldn't be happier. "Yui."

Then the three of them slowly closed their eyes, holding each other as close as they possibly could. Sleep was beginning to overtake them, but before they logged out-

"Goodnight" Yui breathed softly.

* * *

_RL_

Her eyes heavy, she slowly stirred, her vision blurred slightly by the darkened visor. She breathed out, then slowly sat up, just happy - then she reached up, pulling the Nervegear off her head, her hair moving slightly with it.

"Goodnight, Yui" she breathed to the room.

She sat there for a moment, looking at the Nervegear for awhile. This thing had brought her a lot of trouble, and she'd experienced many terrible things... but without it, she never would have met Kirito, or adopted Yui.

_Bzzzz_

She jolted a bit, but it was just her phone, which she quickly picked up. The incomng message read 'Kazuto', which made her smile.

"Hey" she breathed softly. "What's up?"

_"Oh, the usual"_ came his mildly playful voice. _"But I thought we should make some plans."_

She slowly nodded, even though he couldn't see that. "We should" she answered. "Because it's Sunday night, we have school tomorrow, and then we'll have homework to take care of..."

_"Even without that, that's still less time for 'us'."_

She blushed a little. "I'd like that just as much as you would, but you can go a few days without a date" she answered playfully.

_"Says the one who's dying to kiss me."_

She yelped, and nearly dropped the phone. "K-Kazuto!"

His laughter simultaneously embarrassed and annoyed her. _"Relax, it was a joke"_ he said mildly, before he became sorta-serious. _"But, dates and homework or not, I want to see Yui every day, even if just for an hour."_

She slowly softened. "I'd say 'duh' right about now, but - I wouldn't have it any other way" she breathed softly. "And one day, we will have her out in the real world, and do all those things that we promised to do."

_"Yeah."_

Simple answer, but it worked for him, and she smiled.

A second or so, then-

"Hey, Kazuto?"

_"Hmm?"_

"When you spoke to my dad, about that hologram thing-" she breathed, worried. "Did you actually tell him... about Yui?"

The silence stretched a bit, then she heard a sigh. _"...no"_ he whispered, sounding really down. _"I thought about it, really, but I chickened out... I just kept worrying about his reaction. Guess that makes me weak, huh?"_

She shook her head. "Not at all" she said comfortingly. "I'm worried about his reaction too; we're both still barely 18, you and I. To hear that we've already gotten married in SAO, and adopted a child, all in virtual reality... it's gonna be a big shock. And those inevitable questions about if we've... mmm-"

_"But we haven't"_ he said, a little embarrassed by the sound of it, but it faded. _"True we did all that in SAO, but it's still too early here - and unless things change, I kinda plan to, uh, keep it that way. For now, at least."_

She slowly blushed again. "I still plan to marry you though." she whispered lovingly, before doing a little double-take that she'd said that out loud.

But his answer came without any hesitation or embarrassment: _"Same here"_ he said softly. _"When we're both ready, of course."_

She nodded again after a moment, then considered something for a little. "Kazuto?"

_"Yeah?"_

"My father... wanna tell him together? Tomorrow?"

_"Uh- wait, that soon? But what if he-?"_

"We'll explain everything that happened to us, don't worry about it" she said gently, before she blushed. "Well, without all the 'physical' details, or that we'd gotten married, but you know what I mean! And anyway, if we're open and honest about why, and how much she means to us, and we to her, he'll have to come around to our way of thinking. He's just gotta!"

She was slightly out-of-breath after that, and the seconds seemed to stretch.

_"Don't worry, we'll make it work, Asuna-"_

She breathed out again, with a slight smile.

_"-we just need to make sure you don't get that steamed when we talk to him."_

"H-Hey!"

She remained infuriated while he laughed, until she finally relented.

But despite all that, the anticipation and excitement of saying she was a mother to her own father (even if not the traditional way)... well, her cheeks were red, for one thing. But she would not say it like a bad thing, because like hell it wasn't; she loved Yui with all her heart, just as she loved Kazuto, even if he could be reckless. She'll tell him that, and prove it however she had to.

_"We'll make it work"_ she thought to herself softly. _"And we'll get Yui into the real world, one day."_

* * *

**Just so damn cute, the three of them XD And I certainly can imagine that proposed real world situation, and Yui seeing dolphins glide through the water (if you don't know what I'm talking about, you should really see them now haha).**


End file.
